


Anna's Hydrangea

by Pancakes_for_Dragons



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna loves her husbands, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Good Hans (Disney), Healthy Relationships, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Multi, One Shot, POV Anna, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Frozen (2013), Pre-Frozen 2 (2019), Short & Sweet, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, make them poly cowards, why? because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakes_for_Dragons/pseuds/Pancakes_for_Dragons
Summary: Anna really loves her husbands and It's the first thing she thinks of when she wakes up.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans/Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Hans/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Anna's Hydrangea

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM TOGETHER! I personally blame Meowzy for this. But I digress, here's a little drabble of sorts for Anna/Kristoff/Hans!

Anna woke up with the sun drifting through the curtains. Sandwiched between the loves of her life. She could spend hours upon hours wondering how she had gotten so lucky. Scratch that, she could spend lifetimes wondering. Her arms were wrapped around Hans, his red hair unruly, chest rising and falling as he snuggled closer to Anna's neck. Kristoff was behind her, arms around them both, filling the the room with the sound of his snores. Music to Anna’s ears. She smiled to herself. 

She’d been shut out for so long. Closed doors were all too common. Sure she had her parents but whenever she was around them something always felt off. Empty. An Elsa sized hole. After their parents were gone she was left alone with her grief, after three whole years she could only remember what a hug felt like. So when a couple years back Hans had taken a liking towards her… Well maybe she HAD jumped the gun a bit when she wanted to marry him. But she was so touch starved Anna would have married a leaf if it grazed her. Then she had to chase her sister and met Kristoff, and while they didn’t get along immediately they grew rather close over time. Somehow in the whole mess of true love’s kiss and long talks and shared laughs they had all fallen for each other. Anna gleefully growing and change as their love blossomed. 

Change was a mysterious mistress, sometimes cruel and dangerous. Yet she wasn’t all bad. After all, without change Anna would still be miserable and alone. Locked out from her sister and the rest of the world. Instead she was surrounded, both figuratively and literally, with love. True love. Anna closed her eyes. She wouldn’t change that for the world.


End file.
